The First Time They Said It, Of Course, Was In An Argument
by NickxJess
Summary: This is how I imagine Nick and Jess will finally say those three magic words. Inspired by a tumblr post!
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by a tumblr post from an anonymously answered question by allaboutnewgirl. I don't write fics very often, so let me know what you think. I'm working on the next chapter, (M rated), so if this gets god feedback, I'll put the next chapter up soon. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

The loft was silent. No one was home. Schmidt was gone at work all day and had a party later that night and Winston was out, probably spending the night at Bertie's. Suddenly, there was a sound of keys fumbling and unlocking the door. The door bust open and in walked Nick, followed by Jess. Furious, Nick beelined straight for the kitchen counter, throwing down the bags of groceries that were taking up his arms length a second ago. Jess followed behind him, also carrying grocery bags.

"NICK! Nick, I'm sorry! I don't understand what the big deal is."

Nick reached into the fridge and pulled out a Heisler. He shut the fridge violently, and, still facing the fridge said, "You just don't get it, Jessica."

"Well, obviously not, Nicholas. That's what I'm trying to tell you!" She placed her bags down on the counter.

"How can you not see it?!" He turned around to face her. She had been inching closer to him. She reached her arm up to touch his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He shrugged away from her. "Everywhere we go, there's always someone. Always some guy who just HAS to come up and flirt with you! And the worst part is, you flirt back! I don't know how much more I can take of it."

"How could you say that, Nick?! I do NOT flirt back. It's called being friendly. You know that's just how I am!"

"No, Jess, that's not called being friendly. No guy would EVER think that's just 'being friendly'."

"Well then what would you like me to do? Ignore every guy who talks to me?!"

"YES!"

"Nick…I—"

"Forget it, Jess." He turned to walk away from her with his beer in his hand.

Jess stood alone in the kitchen as Nick made his way towards his room.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she inhaled a deep breath. "It doesn't matter who comes up to me, Nick. All I see is you!" She said hoarsely, her voice starting to crack.

Nick stopped in his tracks. He was just about to enter his room but stopped when he heard her say this. He craned his neck over his shoulder as her tiny ballet flats shuffled along the beigey wood floor. He turned to face her.

"I mean it, Nick. You're all I see, all I WANT to see. Wherever we are, yeah maybe some guy WILL come up to talk to me, but don't you think I worry about YOU?! You should SEE the way beautiful girls look at you! Sometimes I get scared, too, that you'll—"

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold it right there! That is so not fair. You canNOT turn this argument around, Jessica!"

"Well, it's true! There are so many girls who come to the bar just to flirt with the hot, grumpy bartender!"

"Would you just SHUT UP, JESS?! You know that's not true!"

"Yes it is, NICK! It is too true!"

"Oh, so now YOU'RE jealous?!"

"I am NOT Jealous, Nicholas! I'm just—"

"No, Jess, I think you're jealous!"

"Nick, stop that! I am not jealous!" She swats his chest. He steps closer to her and they are both breathing heavily. The loft quiets down for a bit as they stare at each other, anger plastered to their faces.

Jess breaks the silence. "Okay, fine…I get a LITTLE jealous sometimes. But whatever, so do y—"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER GET JEALOUS, JESS?! YOU KNOW THOSE OTHER GIRLS MEAN NOTHING TO ME." He was screaming at this point, not because he was angry with her, but because it drove him insane that she didn't see that. That she didn't see that he was the only girl he cares about, the only girl he will EVER care about (besides Mama Miller, that is).

"MAYBE I GET JEALOUS BECAUSE I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY…ABOUT ANYONE!"

They don't know why they're both still yelling their words, but they continue anyway.

Nick's chocolate-brown eyes watch Jess intently as she continues to speak—scream—at him. He sees her ocean-blue eyes cloud over and become dark and filled with fury.

"MAYBE I GET JEALOUS BECAUSE…BECAUSE…BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT, NICK!? HUH?!" A lone tear rolls down her cheek.

Nick's face crinkles up as he makes his signature turtle face.

"WELL, NO, JESS I DIDN'T THINK THAT…BUT YA KNOW WHAT?! I LOVE YOU, TOO. DID YOU EVER THINK THAT?!"

Their huffing and puffing still quick, Jess took a step away from him. "WELL I'M GLAD WE CLEARED THAT UP, MILLER!"

"YEAH WELL ME, TOO, DAY!"

The couple glares at each other as the loft, once again, fills with crisp, bitter silence, their eyes filled with lust for one another. They both turn their backs to each other, and Jess walks back to the kitchen and Nick turns back to his room. Jess doesn't get very far before she's turning around to Nick marching towards her, reminiscent to the night of the fish tank. She takes two steps toward him as he closes the gap between them, his warm lips capturing hers. Their tongues fought for dominance as Jess' arms snaked up Nick's neck. Nick's own arms were tightly wound around her waist as he guided them backwards towards their rooms. Instead of entering, however, Nick leads them past their bedrooms and to the front door. All without breaking contact, Nick gently presses Jess' body onto the cold, hard floor. She winces from the change in temperature, so Nick blindly reaches for a blanket he knows is right under the table by the front door. Without missing too much of a beat, he breaks contact only for a second to sloppily spread the blanket on the floor. Jess looks up from under him as he shifts their weight so they are now on top of the blanket. Jess fumbled to take off Nick's shirt. He helped and then went straight for hers, until she was laying underneath him…underneath him on a blanket, on the wood floor, with her hair sprawled out, in a red lace bra and a skirt (which he needed to rid her of) right where they had their first kiss. Blue eyes met brown as their breathing stilled for a moment.

Jess opened her mouth, "I love y—" Before she could finish, Nick's lips were back on hers, his tongue swirling around the front of her teeth. He pulled away for a second. "I love you, too, Jessica." And with that, he pressed back down on her, once again capturing her mouth in a kiss that could make them BOTH see through space and time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lots of fluff and smut in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

And with that, he pressed back down on her, once again capturing her mouth in a kiss that could make them BOTH see through space and time. He pushed all of his weight down on her, caging her in. It was then she was made aware of the growing hardness in his jeans. She slid her hand in between them as they continued their hot, passionate 'make out sesh, no tops.' She found his hardness through the thick material of his jeans and began to massage it.

A deep-throated moan escaped Nick's lips through their kiss, vibrating Jess' mouth. This turned her on so much. She knew Nick loved her as a talker in the bedroom, but she absolutely LOVED him as a moaner. It told her she was doing something right, and she loved being the thing that could make him feel THIS good, this HOT.

She continued to massage his dick through his pants as he, like the pro he his, unclasped her bra. He began kneading her breasts, massaging the hard until her nipples hardened. He broke their kiss to suck on her nipples, flicking them with his tongue.

Quickly unzipping his fly, he helped her push his jeans down to his ankles. Without waisting any time, Jess slid her hand into the hole in the front of Nick's boxers, grasping his penis. Just the feel of her small, smooth hands wrapped around his shaft was enough to make him almost blow his load. He never thought that feeling would stay with him; he felt like a teenage boy. But that's what Jess did to him…something about just looking at her shirtless body beneath him, turned him on more than anything in the entire world.

She began pumping him up and down, using the precut from the head of his cock as a little bit of lube. Nick's hips bucked back and forth as he fucked the palm of her hand. He used his left hand to push her skirt down her legs as his right hand continued playing with her breasts. Once Jess's skirt was off, Nick's hand quickly found the wetness pooling between her thighs. Pushing her panties to the side, he licked his two fingers before placing them on her clit and slowly starting to move them in circles.

"Oh…oh Nick, yes!"

Jess felt him grow in her hand at the sound of her voice. She just gets him off so easily when she talks.

"Jess, baby, tell me what you want."

"You know wh—what I…want," she says splayed out between shallow breaths.

"I want to hear you say it. Come on, baby."

"I want your fingers…inside me," she finally gets out.

At that, he plunges his two fingers deep into her hole, his mouth rushing to her mouth to muffle her moans.

"Ughhhh"

"Wow, Jess, you're so wet."

"That's what you do to me, Nicholas…ohhhh fuck!"

He corkscrews his fingers in her pussy, causing her to gasp. Her hand has stilled but is still grasping his rock hard cock. She reaches down to his hand and pulls his fingers out of her. He looks confused for a moment but doesn't question her motives. She rolls them over so she is not laying on top of his naked body, straddling him. After pulling off her panties and tossing them across the floor, only to be found later on, she straddles his cock as it rests on his stomach. Rubbing her clit with her thumb a few times, she slowly slides her pussy lips up the length of his cock, leaving a wet trail. Nick groans deep in his throat, all of his muscles tensing at once. They are both craving each other, but Jess wants to make him beg a little more, so she continues to hump him. She slides her dripping folds up and down the side of his penis as it rests against his stomach, not yet pushing inside.

"Jess—Jess come on, I can't last much longer if you keep humping me. This is hot as fuck."

"Okay, anything you say, Nick," she says with a wink. She positions herself on top of him, and just as she is about to touch his tip to her center, he stops her abruptly. "Wait! A condom!" He stretches his arm to reach for his jeans, but Jess stops him.

"It's ok, I'm on the pill. I want to feel you—really, feel you inside of me." She grabs him and pulls him towards her so he's in an upright position, and pushes down onto his length. He fills her completely and her walls clench around him, once again causing him to almost finish right then and there. The feeling of skin on skin was so amazing, for the both of them. Both Nick and Jess had ever had sex with someone without the use of protection, so this was a new thing…an AMAZING new thing.

She rode him like there was no tomorrow, bouncing up and down, straddling him and circling her hips, their lips crashing together, tongues at war. Nick only had to buck his hips up to meet her a few times until they both came undone, simultaneously, crashing down on one another. They just laid their wrapped in each other's nakedness, half-covered in a blanket, staring into one another's eyes.

"Nick, that was one of the most amazing times, with you….with anyone, actually."

"For me too, Jess. I know I've always loved you, since the moment you walked in 4D, I guess I just never wanted to admit it to myself or to anyone else, in fear of ruining what we had. But now, I'm so glad we didn't uncall it…I'm so glad we've worked through everything. I'm so glad I can call you mine and I can tell you I love you whenever I want. And you know what?"

There was an enormous grin plastered across her face. "What?"

"It feels amazing. Incredible. Unbelievable. Unlike anything, EVER! I LOVE YOU JESSICA DAY! I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU ALWAYS!"

He was screaming to the world his feelings for his beautiful, amazingly gorgeous girlfriend, Jessica Day.

She giggled uncontrollably and he chuckled along with her. She grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers, kissing him roughly and passionately.

"I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND NICHOLAS MILLER. HE IS THE SEXIEST, GRUMPY, TURTLE-FACED OLD MAN IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!"

He laughed and she joined him. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and, without saying it, they knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that quick fanfic! Let me know if you want me to write more :)**


End file.
